Name for Child
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Lily and Alice are discussing what would they name their children. Not long after that they ovearhear James Potter talking about something that shockes Lily.


"Have you ever thought about what are you going to name your children?"

Two girls were sitting by lake at Hogwarts. It was quite hot day for spring and they decided to take some time off before continuing with their studying. They were talking about many different topics until the one with short blonde hair asked that completely random question.

"Why would I think about that?" the red haired girl answered. "It's not like I'm planning to have baby right now."

"I know, but I'm speaking like in the future," Alice explained. "I'm sure you have names you like?"

"I don't know," Lily said thinking about it. "If it was girl I would probably name her after flower because that kind of is family tradition. As for boy..." her voice trailed away but she then smiled. "Harry," she said. "I like this name."

She turned to her best friend. "What about you? Since you were the one who asked me I guess you have idea for name too?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Neville," she said. "I just love this name and if I have boy I'm going to name him that."

Lily smiled. It didn't really surprise her, name really sounded like something Alice would choose.

"Imagine if we have two kids called Harry and Neville around same time," Alice said still smiling at the thought. "They could be very good friends."

Despite thinking Alice was probably thinking about too far away future Lily couldn't help but agree that thinking about their children being friends was nice.

"Though we really are talking about distant future," Lily reminded her friend. "We still have few years at Hogwarts left. It's not really time to think about children."

"I know, but you have to admit that imagining future is fun," Alice said.

* * *

Meanwhile four boys were sitting under the tree. Two black haired boys were in talking, even though the one with glasses seemed to be somewhere else with his mind, while third boy was reading a book and fourth was listening to first two.

The responses of boy with glasses became rarer and rarer until the other one said: "Oi, Prongs! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry," James said quickly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked the fourth boy.

"I don't think that's so hard to guess Peter," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "If James gets distracted it's either about Quidditch or Lily Evans. Those topic even distract him when he is talking with me."

"I was thinking about my future with Evans," James said grin appearing on his face.

"When are you going to stop James? I think she clearly told you what she thinks about you," said the boy who was reading without looking up from the book.

"Never until she realises she loves me as much as I love her," James said which made the boy sigh. "Oh, I can already imagine our future..."

Remus sighed while Sirius and Peter were thinking topic about Lily Evans was getting to repetitive. James was obsessed with her too much.

"Two of us getting married and then raise our kid named Harry Potter..."

"Excuse me?" they heard voice from behind them.

It was just the girl they were talking about along with her best friend Alice.

"What are you talking about Potter?" the red haired girl asked.

"Evans!" James said grinning. "I was just thinking about our future. The day when you'll finally say yes and we'll be together. And about one day in the future when we'll have son called Harry."

Lily blushed as red as her hair and it seemed that Alice was trying very hard to stop from laughing.

"I... That... Only in your dreams Potter!" Lily said in shock. "There is no way I'll ever agree for dating with such a perverted, arrogant person as you!" She then quickly walked away still blushing very hard but boys noticed that she sounded angry in very different way that usually.

"What's with her today?" James asked.

"Oh," Alice said still finding it very hard not to start laughing. "I think she was just surprised by your naming sense, Potter."

She then walked after Lily leaving and finally lost control and started to laugh. James and other marauders were just starring at her confused, as they had no idea what was she talking about.


End file.
